Déjà vu?
by Rinara
Summary: Bella loses all her memory of everything, including her relationship with Edward. Can Edward figure out the mystery behind her hit and run? And most importantly, can he make Bella fall in love with him again? Chapter 10, now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **This story is going to be told through either Edward or Bella's point of view. (Just thought I'd state it…)

**Edward Point of View: **

It had all happened so fast. One minute she was perfectly fine then the next just happened. Might I add that it happened _fast_. Bella has always been accident prone—that was no new chapter in her life. Of course, I was usually there to protect her, but not this time. If I had gone with my gut and stayed with Bella rather than going hunting, I could have prevented this. Now … I sit beside her as I stare at her pale body lying in a very, uncomfortable looking, hospital bed. It's been a while since I've seen her like this; no matter how familiar it may be, I can't help but feel I'm to blame once again.

"Edward …" a familiar voice whispered to me as she touched my shoulder, awaking me from my gaze. "It's going to be fine."

I slowly turned my head to find Alice comforting me as she tried to earlier. I went nearly insane when I found out what had happened to Bella.

I sighed as I scratched my head. "I hope so …"

Alice rubbed my back gently as we both stared down at Bella, who currently has the whitest skin color she's ever had.

"Did anyone figure—?" Alice didn't give me a chance to finish my question as she shook her head in a negative response.

It turns out that when we were gone, Bella was a case of hit and run. Heaven knows what she was doing running outside so late at night and in foggy weather. It was one in the morning and the police found her almost dead on a side walk. That's when the medics got involved and the rest was history. Of course, when I found out, I came back as fast as I could.

"No one has any idea what hit her or who did it," Alice simply said as she closed her eyes.

That was _another _big problem. Bella is in a very bad condition right now; she's still in the Intensive Care Unit. The doctors say she's in a coma and has had severe brain trauma.

"_She's lucky to be alive!" _They all laughed as if it was some kind of joke.

Who knows what she will be like if she wakes up. If she even wakes up at all. Carlisle is currently working with some other doctors here in this hospital. Bella was in such a bad condition, they had her transported by helicopter to a better hospital near Forks.

The worst part is … Bella could have possible amnesia if she wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Point of View:**

My head was pulsing. The pain was unbearable as I regained my conscious. I could feel light beat against my eye lids as I realized it was sun coming in through a window. I forced my eyes open and looked around the room. The window was open and letting fresh air in, the same air that blew away my sweaty hair from my aching cheeks.

I swallowed feeling my saliva creep slowly past my dry, rough throat. It was the worst torture imaginable. My whole body was numb; when I tried to move my legs, they ached and just fell asleep again.

"Bella!" I heard a girl yell with enthusiasm and bliss.

I turned to the door and found a short girl beginning to walk into the room I was in. Whoever this girl was, she was very bubbly and blissful as she gracefully walked next to my bed. She grabbed my hand and held it close to her heart.

"Edward will be so happy!" She squealed as she clenched my hand even tighter. The girl's hands are unusually cold, but I'm glad they are; I feel like I was just lying down in an oven right now.

My lips trembled as I tried to talk back to her. My throat was still scratchy and dry; I was scared to face the painful torture I would feel if I were to swallow my saliva again.

"Who—" My low voice began cracking; I was forced to swallow my saliva as I ignored the pain it brought. "Who are you …?"

"I'm Alice silly!" She said as I stared at her short and cropped black hair that was highlighted by the sun's rays. Her bubbly smile turned slowly into a frown. " … Don't you remember?"

My voice finally gave out on me; I stayed staring into Alice's golden eyes hoping she would understand that I have no clue who she is.

Alice gently placed my hand back unto my bed as she sighed. "I figured … poor Edward."

Who was Edward? Why out of all the people that I know, would Edward be the saddest? (Well … once I figure out who "all the people that I know" were.) Well, maybe I should figure that part out later; right now, I can't seem to remember my own name.

**Edward Point of View:**

_Edward, why aren't you listening to me?_ I listened to Alice call my name in her head. I refused to go into the room where Bella was resting. I _knew_ this was going to happen. Knowing that Bella forgot everything, including me, was depressing.

I got up from the chair that was right outside the door to Bella's room; even my legs refused to move closer to it. I stayed staring at the door as I finally walked a few steps to it. My mind was in a hectic mess as I slowly turned the door knob. It took about several minutes before I was actually standing in the room.

It was about five in the morning yesterday when Bella finally had a stable condition. It was nice knowing she was recovering, but it hurt to know that it took her four days to become stable. That same morning, they moved her to a nice hospital room. It was a lot more lively and bright that the Intensive Care Unit, that's for sure.

The moment I walked into the room, I caught Bella's attention immediately. Her brown eyes that I loved so much stayed locked at my face. I must admit, that was a good first sign. I just pray that she somehow recovers from this amnesia.

I stared at her delicate facial features. Her lips began to tremble as I realized she was trying to tell me something.

Bella still struggled. "Who—"

My worst fear finally sunk deep inside me. Bella had forgotten about me, about _us_.

" … Who are you?" She finally whispered as we stared at each other.

Both Bella and I locked eyes as she waited for my answer to her pleading question. I stared at the person I loved the most, but to Bella, I was just a stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**BellaPOV:**

He was gorgeous. That was all there was to say. Everything about him made me feel jittery—in a good, happy way.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed the gorgeous guy's arm. "This is Edward, your—"

"Nice to meet you," He simply said as he walked closer to the side of my bed. Alice stared at Edward as if she was befuddled by what he did.

I still couldn't talk. Instead, I tried to put on the best smile I could possibly make in my condition. As I looked back to see Alice, I saw her just stare into Edward's face as he studied me. The happy jitteriness I felt became even stronger.

I stared into Edward's golden eyes as I tried to read his emotions. Unfortunately, there was no sign of fear or sadness—no trace of emotion. If he was someone important to me, I would have seen a better reaction from him. I quickly took him off my imaginary list of important people as I realized that I didn't mean much to him.

He suddenly tore his gaze from my eyes as he ran his hand through his bronze colored hair. The sun that came in through the open window definitely highlighted his beautiful hair color making it hard not to notice.

"Right …" I quickly turned to see Alice making her way to the door. "I'll just let you two talk then." I hadn't noticed that she wasn't talking to me or Edward—she was talking to herself. Makes me wonder what made her think that we needed to be alone.

Edward finally sat in the vacant chair next to my bed. I couldn't help but notice his exaggerated sigh as he rubbed his forehead. I finally noticed some type of emotion in him; it was anger.

I swallowed feeling the same torture as before. "Edward … was it?"

He looked up from the floor and stared at me. I was getting better at reading his emotions! I could tell he was confused now. "Was it what?"

"Your name?" I asked slowly. My voice was giving out. "That was your name, right?"

"Oh—" He finally snapped out of whatever was holding him back. "Right. Edward … of course."

His tone was very sour and low. Maybe I was getting on his nerves—not a good first impression at all.

Edward sat up in the chair as he finally came to his senses. I think something was bothering him, and hopefully, not just me.

He began the questioning. "So do you remember anything about me?"

I thought about his question as I searched for long lost memories in my head. Sadly, nothing came up.

"No …" I whispered sorely. What kind of answer did this guy expect? I couldn't even remember my name a few minutes ago! All thanks goes to Alice for calling me "Bella". Only then did I learn something.

Edward looked back down at the floor. "Nothing?"

"Nothing at all …" I reassured him. "I'm sure I wasn't that important to you anyway."

**EdPOV:**

Her words ripped a hole through my insides.

"_I'm sure I wasn't that important to you anyway."_

I felt a pain that I had never experienced before. If she only knew that my whole world revolved around her. If she only knew just how much I _loved_ her.

Sure, it was cruel. Trying to make her remember me like that was the most idiotic thing I could possible do. But … I wanted to test her; there just had to be something about me that would trigger her memory.

_Edward … _Alice called me. _Everything is going to be okay. Maybe she'll remember something when her mother comes with Charlie._

That's right. Charlie went to go pick up Renee at the airport. He should be coming back soon, and hopefully, Bella remembers them.

Alice was just as worried as I was. I could see that she was thinking about me.

_Edward, _Alice began to think. _I was thinking about what happened to Bella._

I tried to ignore Alice's thoughts and her wild ideas. I knew I had to figure out who had hurt Bella, but for once, I just wanted to forget _everything._ If only I was the one with amnesia.

Alice began to talk to me again. _Charlie had no clue that Bella had even left the house at night. There must have been some reason why she snuck out then. _

I tried to forget the police reports of that horrible night. The flashing lights, the cold night—something about that day made me tremble. According to an eyewitness, she was running somewhere. Then a car—supposedly a drunk driver—was driving on the same sidewalk that Bella was running on.

The mystery about this whole hit and run revolves around Bella only. What made her leave her house so late at night? Why? I also doubt it was a drunk driver anyway. It must have been someone who 

wanted to hurt her. It must have been someone who enjoyed the fact that she was lying on the floor nearly dead soaked in her own blood. Of course, no one had believed me. They _never_ believed me.

_Of course … _Alice's voice filled my head again. _I didn't even see this coming. It's as if Bella never made a decision to leave her house._

Nothing made sense anymore. Everything around me had become a blur of mystery. There was something odd about this hit and run. It wasn't just an accident; someone had planned this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV:**

I stared out the open window watching the curtains move gracefully in the wind. They were thin; I could see the sun's rays pass right through them. The light coming into my room was so peaceful and angelic. The golden beauty highlighted my bed's white sheets. It was weird; the sun was the same golden color as Edward's eyes. So bright, so _angelic. _

"Ummm …" I listened carefully to Edward hum. I closed my eyes just listening to his wonderful voice. "I think I'm going to go now." He cut me short from my fantasies.

I honestly didn't know what to tell him; there was nothing binding us together, there was no way I could tell him to stay. He was just some stranger from a completely different life.

"Please don't go …" I whispered trying to make sense of my own pleas. "It's really nice having company. I feel so lonely not knowing anyone besides you and Alice." I watched patiently staring at his perfect face; he didn't look like he was going to answer me at all. "I mean—if it's okay with you …"

"No, its fine …" He grinned. "You just caught me off guard—that's all."

I smiled. He really is a nice guy; Sounds like the type of person that could have been in my past.

"Can't stay for long though," He cut me short from my fantasies again. "Your parents are coming, they should be here soon."

I pondered long and hard on his words. _My parents_. I tried to remember names, faces—anything that would remind me of my parents.

_Hey Bells. _A voice rang in my head. So familiar, but it was so distant. _Bells …_ He was calling me. Taunting me. Why couldn't I name the voice in my head?

"Charlie!" I gasped; my memories scared me. A huge grin appeared on Edward's face. "Charlie and Renee—I remember!"

"Great!" He cheered grabbing my hand. "I was scared that you had forgotten them too!"

"Nope!" I laughed. Memories rushed through my head of my parents; they were the only key I had to unlock everything else that had been scattered.

"When do they get here?" I was excited. I felt like a little kid at a candy store.

Edward was thinking for a while; the silence made me more eager. "They just walked into the hospital, lucky you!"

I stared in awe at his face. "What do you mean?"

"They just walked into the hospital; they are already making their way to the elevator."

"But—" I stopped. "How do you know that? How do you know that they just walked into the hospital?"

His face went blank. "Well …"

"I just find it weird that you know that …"

"Lucky guess?" He smirked.

I didn't believe him; that was too odd. He _knew_ that they were here. Truth could be read all over his face.

**Edward POV:**

Wow. She caught onto me fast. I didn't dare think of telling her that I could hear all the way down to floor one. Something about telling her that made me feel idiotic.

Ever since I knew that she had amnesia, I completely vowed to myself that I wouldn't tell her my secret. Maybe it would be for the best if she never knew that I was a vampire this time around. Maybe things could be better now.

I could hear Renee and Charlie talking with Carlisle just down the hall. They were nervously asking about Bella's condition. Now, I could hear Renee jogging over to the room's door while Charlie just walked.

Five, four, three, two, one. Bella's mom came running through the door.

"Bella, honey—" Renee started tearing up. "How are you, baby?"

"Fine …" Bella murmured as Renee hugged her gently.

"What were you doing running outside so late? You should be more careful!" Renee whispered.

Bella stared off into the distance while her mother still held her tightly. Her face was thoughtful and cool; I could hear her heartbeat thump faster and faster. If only I could read her mind.

"I—" Bella paused for a few seconds. "I don't know."

Charlie studied Bella's face carefully. He was thinking about how he was so careless and didn't even hear Bella sneak out. He quickly replayed the whole night trying to put the missing pieces together.

I stayed focused on his thoughts; He remembered something horrifying.

He kept replaying Bella's quotes in his head.

_Dad, I don't know who else to tell—_Bella's voice was weak and scared. _I don't want Edward to worry about me. _

What happened that night? I needed Charlie to keep remembering! He was focused on her depressed expression she had that night.

_I keep having these weird dreams. I keep getting really scary silent calls. _

_Oh, Bells, you're probably just imagining things. _

How could Charlie have been so careless? Or maybe it was just human nature that people would assume such a thing.

_Okay, fine. I guess I am tired—I'm going to go shower, dad._

Charlie's thoughts cut off when Renee told him to stop daydreaming and hug Bella. Everything was against me today.

So Bella didn't want to tell me anything. Alice couldn't predict anything. What was going on? And _silent calls_? Maybe that part was a little … no. I'm going to believe Bella; there was something wrong with those phone calls—and dreams.

I knew what I had to do now. I had to get her cell phone away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV:**

"_Please don't go ma'am …" The_ voice of a little boy was pleading me to stay. "_I promise nothing bad will happen. They will go away if you stay."_

_"I can't stay here any longer," _I tried to persuade him. It wasn't working. _"I don't know what you want from me."_

He ran over to my side and tugged on my shirt. _"Please!" _He tugged harder.

_"Just wait a minute, okay?"_ I knew it was my voice talking back to the little boy. But it wasn't me. I was different.

Pain suddenly sunk deep into my chest. It was suffocating, intoxicating.

_"They're coming!" _The boy cried.

I forced my eyes open and felt sweat drip down my face. It was a new day and I just had the first dream since I woke up to a new life four weeks ago. Before today, I don't think I ever knew what a "dream" was.

I couldn't seem to remember anyone else besides Renee and Charlie—to me, it was still pretty good progress. I was secretly proud of myself.

"Bella," I shivered the moment an ice cold hand touched my sweaty arm. Edward Cullen. "Do you have a fever again? A headache? You look terrible."

Edward Cullen was something else—I couldn't deny it. He was gorgeous and kind; it was a nice mixture. What a great friend he was to me! I was lucky, once again.

I stared at his perfectly shaped lips. "It was just a dream," I tried to reassure him.

His eyes narrowed and I felt his hand tighten around my arm. Even if he was the sweetest boy I've ever met, he was very mysterious. (I kinda liked it.)

"So, what was your dream about?" He asked coolly. I smiled.

"I don't know, really!" I lied. I like Edward and all, but I don't want him to be in my personal life. I don't think I can trust him.

Something about Edward screams, "Evil".

**Edward POV:**

I tried to be reasonable. Although, that was difficult. She had a dream; the same thing she told Charlie before she lost her memory. If only I could read her mind.

"How is everything?" I turned to the door to find Carlisle. "Bella, are you feeling better?"

She smiled sweetly and quickly closed her eyes. "So much better from last week!"

That's right. Bella has been in this awful hospital for four weeks. It'll be five this Friday. I just want her to be safe and sound in her home already. As safe it could get, at least.

Carlisle placed his hand on her head. "Your bruises healed quickly, your fever is down …"

I smiled at how hard he was trying to act; ever since I told him that I didn't want Bella to know my secret, he wants to make _sure _she doesn't catch on to him either. In other words, he wanted to act like a _human_ doctor for once.

"You see? I told the other doctors that you were able to go home already!" Carlisle cheered and ruffled Bella's hair; I perked my head up.

It was about time.

**Bella POV: **

I can go home? Really?

I could feel the anxiousness bubble deep inside. I don't remember where "home" is, but I wanted to be there. It felt like a comfort zone.

"Of course," The doctor paused. I started praying that he didn't change his mind. "You have had on and off fevers. Your immune system still is kind of weak …"

"No, no, no!" I cried. I couldn't stand lying in the same bed, in the same lonely room, eating the same hospital food anymore. "Please—"

He chuckled. "Fine, fine. I'll see what I can do."

I sighed and looked at Edward happily. He slightly smiled; what was with the sudden cold shoulder?

"I'll just go tell your parents and the other doctors …" His voice cracked. "It's only morning, so maybe by tomorrow you can leave."

My heart sunk. Tomorrow? There goes my excitement.

Carlisle walked to the door, leaving me and Edward alone again. I wish my mom and dad would walk through that door any minute. They went out to eat for breakfast, and somehow, I envied their ability to leave this place.

"Bella," Edward whispered. His voice was refreshing, like chimes playing their song in the wind. "Maybe you should go back to sleep, it's very early."

I looked at the clock on the wall; it was only 6:00 am. It wasn't that early. Well … okay—it was.

"I'm really excited …" I whispered closing my eyes trying to imagine my home. "What was my house like, Edward?"

I heard him sigh; his voice was rough, almost _dry_ …

"I don't know, honestly," he sighed again. I frowned. I was hoping he's at least seen my house. "I've never been to your home before."

"When we get out of here," I listened to my voice as I dozed off. I guess I was tired after all. "I can't wait to show you my house …"

I slowly opened my eyes to see him. A small smile was forming on his face. "Thanks for being here with me every day …" I mumbled still watching his beautiful eyes and perfect lips. For a few seconds, I stayed amazed at the perfectness of the moment.

I don't remember him at all, but I'm glad he was the first thing I saw when I woke up to this scary world. My father said that he was my friend from school; I'm glad I had him in my life before this confusion.

"I would do anything for you, Bella," His smile was gorgeous.

I reached for his hand and I shivered at the coldness of it. "You're like my guardian angel!"

He suddenly looked kind of sad, but was still holding the same smile as before. I smirked and everything around me faded to black.

**Edward POV:**

She was sound asleep. I stared at her pale skin and peaceful look of her face. I gently put her hand near her face on the pillow and quietly stepped out of the room.

Only Alice and Esmé were sitting in the lobby near Bella's room; they were staring blankly at the T.V.

"Edward, honey!" Esmé cheered walking over to me. We embraced shortly as she probably figured that I was upset over Bella's amnesia. "You know, maybe you should—" she looked around for anyone, but I already read her thoughts. "Go hunting?" she whispered.

I nodded, it wasn't the only thing I wanted to do. "Yeah, do you mind watching Bella while I take off?"

I knew that Esmé wouldn't say no. She clapped her hands and said, "Of course!"

She walked past me out the lobby's door, and Alice followed. She rubbed my shoulder, already knowing the decision I had made.

I walked over to the elevator, looking into the hospital rooms that had their doors ajar. Everyone was sick, and I couldn't ignore the hurtful memories of Bella.

I finally stepped into the elevator, letting another doctor come in with me. He pressed the floor four button, and I pressed floor one. The elevator music was calming as I stared at the numbers descending; it took a while.

I knew I had to go to Bella's house and look around. I started jogging—as a human does—out the hospital doors and started to sprint the moment I made it to the parking lot. Unlocking my car, I threw the door open and jumped in.

It was about a two hour drive back to Forks, and it didn't matter to me. I needed time to sort out my thoughts and figure out what I was really going to do. My throat was dry, but hunting was the last thing I wanted to do right now. My thirst wasn't really helping me; I had already stalled it for four weeks. I don't think I could starve my body any longer.

I slowly drove my way out of the city until I reached the outskirts. Then, I stepped on the gas, and my car shot forward. The engine roared furiously as I was on my way back to Forks.

Author: In this chapter, Bella says to Edward, "You're like my guardian angel!"

Well, I got that idea from a user on here called "Preya" she said something about it in the reviews of this story. Just wanted to say thanks for the idea, Preya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV:**

There was something I really liked about Edward. Perhaps it was his kindness, perhaps it was his beauty—either way, I was addicted. I wanted more of him.

I listened to my thoughts as I let go of reality, finally escaping to my unconsciousness once more. I honestly don't know if I am asleep right now as I think of my new life and of Edward. Maybe everything is just some twisted reality; some sick joke that was all just a dream, a twisted dream.

I wish it was. Was it too much to ask for?

_"May I come in?" _Someone was calling me. From where?

I didn't answer.

_"I'd really like to come in, will you please let me?"_

I walked over to the brown, wooden door. It was decorated with beautiful carvings of lions.

_"I promise that one day we can see each other …"_

The door gently opened, and no one was on the other side. "_Are you the person who's been calling me all this time?"_ I could hear myself talk into the open and empty hallway.

There was no one outside the door, no one there to talk to. There was _never_ anyone on the other side of that beautiful door.

My shoulder ached, my veins pulsed. "_Ow!"_ I whimpered.

I could feel something moving in my right arm. It was getting stronger, more violent. "_Stop it!"_

I forced my eyes open and saw my mother. A look of grief and pain was visible in her expression.

"Did it hurt that much?" My doctor known as Carlisle worried. I looked at my arm and saw the hugest needle extracting blood. My stomach churned. "It was just a little—"

"I'm fine!" I tried to cheer everyone up. I refused to let my eyes wonder back to the needle.

What another weird dream. I can't seem to tell the difference between reality and dreams anymore. Where was the line between reality and fantasy? Every time I start to think that everything is coming together perfectly, my dreams confuse me.

Who were the people in them? And most importantly, what do they want with me?

**Edward POV:**

I didn't have time to hunt, as I knew I wouldn't. I stayed standing on the staircase that lead to Bella's room. To be honest, I'm scared. I didn't smell anything unusual in the house; I didn't find any clues in the living room or kitchen. There was nothing around the house either. The only thing that could lead me anywhere was Bella's cell phone.

It was in her room—but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go there. After everything that happened, I wasn't sure I could look at her room the same way anymore. Her room brought happy memories, the type of memories that had _old_ Bella in it. The same, old Bella that remembered and fell in love with me, it almost seemed like years ago. Sadly, I wasn't too sure what the new Bella thought of me.

If she even thought of me.

I lost track of time as I stood outside the door to Bella's room. I shuddered, finally oppressing the last of my painful thoughts. I flung the door open and stared into the same room I've seen so many times before. The only unusual thing I saw was Bella's sweater lying on the floor.

I walked in slowly and breathed in the settled air. It was such a sweet smell, a crisp taste. Like strawberries. Of course, Bella's scent was everywhere, but there was a new smell. It was awfully familiar though—always tying back to Bella. How I _wanted_ her. I want her to remember everything; I want her to remember me. I'm scared I'll never get her back, never make her remember the old times. Although it may be better if she doesn't … I still love her.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._ Bella's phone snapped me back into reality.

I quickly looked around the room, under the bed, in the closet, all while listening to the noise. I captured the noise becoming louder the moment I accidentally stepped on Bella's sweater. I picked it up and the phone fell out of its pocket.

Just what I thought—unknown caller. I breathed in and flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

Static filled my ears. "Hello—ge—"

"What?" I asked patiently. "What do you want with Bella?" the question I've wanted to ask for so long finally slipped out.

The static finally cut off with a click, relieving my ears from pain. "Get out." A deep eerie voice echoed. It was almost computerized.

"Get out? From wh—" I paused the moment he cut me off.

"Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out …" The voice repeated dully. It was really creepy.

"You aren't going to tell me what to do—I'm going to find you." I stood my ground.

The dull, deep, and eerie voice finally stopped repeating its words of warning. "Hello …?" I whispered as I heard a click.

I jumped; a girl sobbing violently and crashes of glass rang through the phone. It almost made me want the creepy voice back. Someone was messing with my mind. I held the cell phone away from my ear in disbelief.

"Get out!" the sobbing girl screeched. Silence then filled the room when the phone hummed—it was an open line.

I slowly sat down on Bella's bed; everything that just happened was unbelievable. I listened closely to the silence of the house, it was enjoyable. But I know I'm not alone anymore. Whoever those people where, they wanted me out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV:**

Whatever. I walked slowly down the stairs, a little depressed. I finally understand what Bella was talking about when she received silent calls. I didn't care about their threats. My main objective is finding out who they were coming from.

In the kitchen, it was dull. The smell of dirty dishes in the sink made me feel worse. Charlie was falling apart without Bella. So was I. Without Bella, all of us would fall apart. She was like an addiction—and rehab wouldn't be enough for me to stop the habit.

"What did I tell you?"

I looked around the kitchen fiercely. Was I just imagining the voice of a little girl talking? Did Charlie leave a T.V. on?

"Get out, silly!"

I growled. "Who are you?"

"Whoever you want me to be!"

The house started creaking. The sound of footsteps and pattering of little feet filled the living room and staircase. I could even hear people talki. I've never been the type to believe in ghosts, but everything has a chance at credibility. I mean—I am a vampire, after all.

Everything went silent, except for one noise. _Tick, Tick, Tick …_ It sounded like a clock. I walked silently through the kitchen. The noise faded and became clearer the more I searched. I stepped towards the sink; it was ticking the loudest here. I opened the bottom doors and kneeled down to see what was making the noise.

I jumped back and felt my jaw hang open. There was a bomb under the sink, and it was counting down from eight seconds! I picked myself up and ran out the kitchen to the living room. Finally reaching the door, I counted down the remaining seconds in my head. I sprinted out the door and listened to the bomb explode. The blast made me tumble forward and my knees broke my fall.

I fell to my side and turned around to see the house. Bursting into flames, I watched as the second floor collapsed into the rest of the house. The orange and red flames mocked me as I stared at them dance.

Dance their dance of death and betrayal.

**Bella POV:**

There was a knock at the door. "Bella, may I come in?"

"Yes," I clarified.

Charlie walked into my hospital room and smiled sweetly. I had just changed to my favorite old jeans and yellow sweater. Carlisle finally said I can go home—I couldn't be any happier.

"Hospital rules," Charlie smirked as he pushed in a wheelchair. "You have to leave in this thing."

I frowned. "I barely got out of bed, and they want to put me in a wheelchair?"

He shrugged and I walked over to the wheelchair. Renee and Alice started clapping when they saw how I dressed in colorful clothing. I sat down and sighed. I wondered what happened to Edward, he wasn't here when I woke up.

Carlisle knocked on the open door and smiled. "Looks like you've cleaned up well!"

I smiled.

"Bet you're glad to go back home?"

"Of course!" I cheered. How could I not be happy?

I suddenly remembered the promise Edward made with me. I wanted him to see my home, and I want to see his reaction. He and Alice have been the kindest friends to me. They must have been very important to me before I lost my memory. Otherwise, they wouldn't have been here supporting me at the hospital.

"You ready?" Carlisle put his hand to my forehead. "Seems like it!" He quickly grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed me effortlessly out of the room.

In the hallway, I stared into the open doors as I passed them by. There were many sick people, far worse than I. The gloomy atmosphere of the hallway gave me a pain in my chest. As we made it to the elevator, Alice, Esme, Renee, Charlie, and Carlisle squeezed into the small space along with my wheelchair. I blushed as everyone cuddled over me. There wasn't much to see, but I heard the floor numbers ticking down.

Five, four, three, two, one—the floors opened on each level and Carlisle had to apologize because there was no more room for people. Finally, at floor one, everyone followed Charlie as he exited the elevator.

I felt the cool air of the elevator escape my lungs, as I finally breathed in new air. It was the type of air that doesn't smell of sickness. This new air was pure, the air that's crisp from winter. The hospital doors were open and letting the winter air in. I breathed in deeply.

Charlie stopped, causing Renee to bump into his back. He pulled his cell from his coat pocket; it was vibrating.

"Hello?" He answered, finally walking again. Renee rolled her eyes. "What?"

Everyone turned to see Charlie's facial expression. "What do you mean—it's gone?" His voice became louder as we exited the hospital.

"The house—" He gasped. "How?"

"Charlie?" Alice whispered comfortingly. His face was turning red.

"Right—okay!" Charlie closed his cell. He started panting.

He sighed. "I just got a call from one co-worker of mine. No one knows what happened, but the whole house apparently blew up. Or caught fire, no one knows!"

Everyone stopped as we stared at each other. The cool, winter air started to burn my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** This chapter is going to be a (late) Halloween special! It might take up a few chapters, but it will tie back into the main plot of the story later.

**Bella POV:**

I stared into the emptiness of the kitchen. It was lonely, bare. I couldn't help but notice how dirty it was too. I was in an apartment now. Two weeks in this miserable place could really mess you up; I actually wished I was still in the hospital.

Everything was old and dirty; I had to wash my bed sheets five times because of its yellow color and bugs that had nestled years between them.

As I sat on the round, wooden table, I stared at the two glossy papers that lay delicately before me. "One way ticket," it read. "Room 540."

I was holding two tickets—one for me, one for Charlie. But Charlie had said earlier that he wasn't going to be able to go with me. He was still shaken up about our house, but I believe it was just a fire.

Edward gave me this as a "sorry a bad thing happened to you and your house" ticket. He really seemed … scared. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was forcing me to go away from Forks for a while. Either way, it was really nice of him to buy me expensive tickets for a cruise. The cruise will be taking us from New York all the way to England. I really thought it would be nice to go, but Charlie ended up canceling on me.

So now, I'm stuck without a partner, and the cruise is tomorrow. Edward even gave me plane tickets to get to New York. I sighed. He may be _too_ good of a friend.

"Hey honey," I turned around in my chair to see Charlie getting a glass from the cabinet. He reached for the water jug. "So did you figure out who else you can take for the cruise? I mean, it is such a short notice. If only Renee hadn't left back home so soon."

I fiddled with the tickets in my hand. "Nope …"

He shrugged.

"I can't even remember any other friends beside Edward and Alice," I admitted.

"You know Jessica Stanley," Charlie hummed. "Don't you remember?"

I searched my mind for a picture, a person. Maybe something we've talked about that I could remember. But no, nothing. "I don't know who that is …"

Charlie studied my face; I guess he could read how much I despised myself for losing my memory. "Don't worry kiddo, maybe you'll see her around town later …"

I nodded and turned around back to the table. Alice said she had plans already, so taking her was out of the question. I searched my memories—was there anyone _else _I knew?

"How about taking Edward?" Charlie asked coolly.

I turned around slowly to look at my father. My father who apparently had no problem with me taking_ Edward._ I kind of figured my dad would be one of those parents who didn't want me to go alone with guys anywhere. Especially out of the country!

"Really?" I asked not controlling my curious voice. "It doesn't bother you?"

Charlie smirked. "Why would it? He's a nice boy …"

His voice really caught my attention. "But I mean—he's a guy. It doesn't bother you that I'm going out of the country alone with a guy I just met not long ago?"

"Nope, I mean—he's your boyfr—He's a really nice guy, he wouldn't do anything to harm you."

I stared into my dad's eyes. "Oh …okay. Then I guess I'll call him …"

What was that about?

I walked over to the phone on the counter. I listened to my dad gulping the water quickly—he must have been thirsty. I dialed Edward's cell phone. Speaking of cell phone, did I have one?

"Hello?" Edward's heavenly voice rang in my ears.

"Yes—Edward!" I cheered. "Turns out Charlie can't go with me on the trip, and um …"

"Really?" Edward asked. "That … sucks. I've been trying to get Alice to go if Charlie couldn't but she says she's busy."

I walked to my room, pacing myself with Edward's breathing and my heart rate.

"Don't worry about it," I could feel my heart pounding now. "In fact, I was wondering if you could come with me instead."

Edward stayed silent, maybe he didn't want to go … with me. I laid down slowly on my bed; It squeaked loudly, catching me off guard.

"I'm sorry, it's just that—never mind, I'll just find someone else." My face was flushed, I could feel it, and my eyes were watering. How could I just go all out there and ask him to go with me. He probably thinks I'm weird or something.

"No, I'd love to go!" Edward finally spoke. "You sure it's okay with Charlie?"

I paused. "Yeah, he was the one who gave me the idea in the first place!"

"Okay, then it's settled," I listened to his warm and comforting voice. "I'll pick you up tomorrow in the morning."

I felt a small smile form on my face. "See you tomorrow, Edward … goodnight."

I closed my eyes and hung up the phone.

**Edward POV:**

I parked in an open lot, and watched Bella struggling with her luggage as she walked down the stairs. I quickly opened the door and jogged up to her.

"Don't worry, let me take the luggage!" I reassured her and stole it from her hand.

I held her hand and lead her down the stairs. "It isn't heavy?" She asked.

"Nope!" I smiled and she smiled in return.

We finally made it back to the car, and I held her door open as she gently sat down inside. I walked to the back and opened the trunk, throwing her luggage in. Finally, I hopped into my car and turned the keys. Soft music and cool air greeted both of us.

"You excited?" I stared into her round eyes.

"Yes!" She smiled and her chocolate brown eyes glistened.

I saw Charlie waving from the stairs in front of the apartment complex. I pointed and Bella turned to see him. We both waved, and I started to drive slowly out of the parking lot, on our way to the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV:**

"Bella …" a whisper tingled in my ear, carving its way into my conscience. "Bella, come on—"

I blinked. "Hmm?" I hummed curiously. I was staring into the back of a seat—an airplane seat.

"Bella, we need to get off the plane …" Edward chuckled in my ear as I quickly picked my head up from his shoulder. "Sorry miss!" He smiled at the flight attendant staring angrily down at us.

"Oh, um!" I stuttered as I jumped up from my seat and stared at the line exiting the plane. We were the last people to leave. "Sorry ma'am," I quickly nodded to the attendant. She smiled and pointed to the door.

Edward grabbed my shoulders as we walked to the door and down the steps. "No need to hurry!"

I shuddered and turned around to see his warm, gel-like, eyes. My luggage was strapped firmly to his back, as well his. Edward didn't seem weak at all. He was flawlessly beautiful and strong.

What a perfect combination …

"Ahhh," He sighed harshly. "Nice to be in New York, right Bella?"

I stopped. "I almost forgot that we already took three flights!" It was unbelievable how I slept through all of them. "I bet you that I'm going to sleep all through the cruise too …"

"I'll make sure you won't," Edward coughed.

I blushed. "Let's just hurry and get out of this crowded airport!"

I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him through the busy crowd. Everyone had something to do, somewhere to be. The pace of life was fast in New York, even if it was only an airport. I studied the faces of people passing me by. Each was unique in its own way; everyone had some kind of emotion flowing vividly through their expressions.

"I never expected the airport to be filled with people!" I smiled.

Edward quickly turned me around and held me close. "This is going to be fun, isn't it?"

I raised my head to see him; I could feel my face steaming. "Yes …!"

Now, he led me through the crowd, holding me in front of him ever so gently. I couldn't help but blush and feel a little guilty that I was actually enjoying everything. But I couldn't help my emotions, my happiness. It was all so natural to me, like Edward and I were supposed to be acting this way.

Like all of this was _normal_.

But deep down, something just wasn't right. "Edward?" I asked softly, hoping he wouldn't hear me and what I was about to ask.

"Yes, Bella?" He responded sweetly. I really wish he couldn't hear my soft whispers.

I turned around slowly to look at his face, his beautiful eyes. "What was I like?"

His soft smile turned slowly to a frown of confusion.

"What was I like before I lost my memory?" My emotions were getting the best of me. "Was I different?"

I just didn't feel connected to the old me, whoever that was. I feel as if I was born just a few days ago; I can't remember a thing!

"Well—" Edward stuttered, pulling me away from the busy crowd into a secluded wall. "I—I mean, you were—"

I kept staring into his warm eyes, hoping he would see my anger. The hatred I had towards myself for losing my memory.

"Why are you asking this?" He cleared his throat, "You're not different at all—you're still the same old Bella …"

"No I'm not—" I sighed harshly while starting to pace around Edward. "If I was, I would remember. If I was, I wouldn't feel so empty. If I was, I would—"

Edward quickly hushed me by putting his thumb gently on my lips. He gently lifted my face to view his; I started to hope that my blushing wasn't too noticeable.

"You need to stop over thinking!" He smirked. "You're still _you_. You'll get your memories back, I promise!"

Edward then stuck out his pinky. A pinky promise. I happily joined my pinky with his and promised him I would do my best to remember.

**Edward POV: **

She really is something else. To be honest, I don't ever want her to feel as if she's different. She's still Bella; I don't care what anyone says about amnesia. Bella is still …. Bella. Nothing is ever going to change that fact.

"Let's hurry and get a taxi that's waiting outside. They're usually flocking around this hour!" I spoke loudly over the busy crowd.

I held Bella firmly before me, guiding her through the people passing. I could feel her body shivering; it was a lot colder in New York than it was back in Forks. Especially since it's winter now.

"Over there!" Bella pointed as we both stared through the glass, sliding doors at the entrance of the airport. "That taxi just arrived!"

We quickly jogged over to the taxi and I began waving to the driver. He quickly waved back, finally acknowledging our hasty behavior. I held the door open for Bella and waited till she hopped in, I shortly followed.

Bella sighed while the driver asked, "Where can I take you kids?"

"To the docks …" I paused looking at the map I had in my pocket. "Do you happen to know where they are boarding for the cruise to England?"

"Oh yeah, sure I do kid!" He responded in a thick, southern accent. "I gotta nephew and his new wife boarding for their honeymoon! Maybe you'll see him somewhere on board."

"Maybe we will!" I cheered; thankful I didn't have to explain any other details on how to get to the docks. "I'll keep an eye out for him. What's his name?"

"Julian," he proudly said, "Julian Cross!"

And with that, the driver pushed down on the pedal, and we were on our way to the cruise ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: **I promise this chapter is a lot longer than the others … ;) and sorry for the **long, long** wait.

**Edward POV:**

"Alright guys," the taxi driver cheered, "Have a nice time!"

I handed twenty dollars to the driver and got out of the cab. I watched patiently as Bella pushed herself out and grabbed her luggage from the back.

"We will!" Bella responded happily, turning to lock eyes with me. She smiled. "We'll be sure to say hi to Julian for you!"

The taxi driver nodded and took off. I turned around and stared at a huge cruise ship. Its beauty was magnificent; being twice as long as a New York skyscraper, I can't understand why something so big would be needed. Where there really going to be a lot of people on this cruise? There was already a line of passengers boarding the ship as I looked around the harbor. I quickly grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the shortest line.

"Tickets?" The line was moving pretty fast. "Tickets?" The attendant held his hand out to Bella as she shuffled through her pocket.

"Here," She smiled while the attendant grabbed the ticket and tore it.

I handed him mine and the same followed as before. Bella walked before me and reached backwards without looking. She got a firm grasp on my button up shirt and managed to touch my chest. I could feel her hand shiver quickly; I wondered if she ever realized my extremely cold skin…

"Sorry," Bella turned around, her face flushed. "I just wanted to hold onto you in all this mess… "

I nodded assuringly and held unto her shoulders like before. She was so warm, so fragile. Ahead of us was a long line of people trying to still get into the ship. Everyone seemed exhausted; they were probably traveling today like we did.

"Tickets?" I could still hear the attendant asking impatiently. "Tickets? Sir! Tickets?"

I sighed; it was going to be a long day.

**Bella POV: **

I could hear Edward becoming impatient. I didn't blame him though; there were a lot of people. Too many, I suppose. Despite this fact, I couldn't contain my excitement. I was going on a cruise ship to England—with _Edward_. Of course, I didn't know him until a few days ago; he really makes me a happier person. I couldn't help it though, he was _different_. A very good kind of different!

The line kept moving forward, but the only thing I was focused on was Edward holding me in place. The wooden bridge that leads to the ship's door was unstable. We probably could fall into the sea at any moment.

Finally! It was our turn to get into the ship!

"Welcome!" Two girl attendants greeted us at the door.

Edward smiled, and I stared at their reactions of shock. His beauty really wasn't ignorable, after all. If anything, perhaps it was his radiance that captured the hearts of many girls besides just his beauty.

As I walked through the door, the entrance was gorgeous. It was as if I was entering a ballroom, yet saying such a thing did not do the ship justice. It was better than a ballroom—it was the essence of what royalty must live like. Everything was trimmed with gold and white, the staircase before me was grand and ornate, and the floors were so shinny, I could see my reflection in them. The sun shining through the windows on the room simply highlighted the ship's natural beauty.

I turned around, making Edward let go of me as I stared into his perfect face. "It's beautiful!"

He grinned widely, and I could feel my smile slowly curve down at its edges. In just one second, I realized something horrifying yet mysterious. Edward had fangs.

**Edward POV:**

Her soft, pink lips slowly formed into a small frown. I couldn't help but wonder why her sudden happiness changed into something more deep and depressed. Bella can be so unusual at times.

"Is something wrong?" I asked carefully, while grabbing her thin arm gently. She was scared—I knew that much. "Your face … you seem—sad?"

"No—I'm just curious," Bella murmured, probably hoping I couldn't hear what she was saying. "I'm just a little tired, I guess."

Bella grabbed my hand that was gently holding her arm. "Let's go find our rooms!"

Tugging me gently, she led me to one of the hallways connected to the main corridor. The walls were a beautiful golden color, and the lights were the most decadent I have ever seen.

"This is so exciting!" Bella laughed while we made our way through the hallway. I simply listened to our feet tap against the marble floor.

As Bella was walking before me, her hair fluttered gently every time she passed an air vent. Her sweet, soothing smell was intoxicating. It made my throat ache, but the beauty was that it was _Bella_'s _scent_. Even if she did lose her memory, her scent is what made me realize that she's still the same person. I really do hate to admit it, but I almost forgot that she was the Bella I used to know. She's different now; she's learning to be herself again. She's forgotten about _us_.

For what it's worth, she'll always be the same person, even if she doesn't remember our history together. Everything that we once had was gone, but I'll always remember the good and bad times for her. For both of us.

"Here it is," I stared at the door to our room.

Bella paused. "Where's my room?"

I chuckled. "You don't have one. We share a room together."

I turned to see her pale cheeks flush with color.

**Bella POV:**

While I can be open minded at times, what would it be like to share a room with Edward? I can barely stand him when he touches me, yet alone be around him without feeling like a fool. How am I supposed to stay with him in one room?

"Don't worry, there are two beds." Edward laughed and slid the key card. The door opened. "You didn't think we were going to sleep in one bed, did you?"

I laughed, trying to force out something credible. "Well, that's good."

Ignoring a question seemed to be rather impossible without hurting his feelings.

I stepped into the dark room and breathed. The scent of fresh fabrics and flowers entered my lungs.

Edward reached for the nearest lamp and switched it on. I looked around what seemed to be an ordinary room—unlike the rest of the ship. The beds were a royal red, also trimmed with gold. The walls were a nice light yellow color and the carpets were white. There really was nothing ornate or beautiful about this room. It was just two beds, a T.V., and a little bathroom staring back at me from across the room.

"It could be worse," Edward stared patiently at my face.

I snapped out of my daze. "Oh no, I think it's very nice."

"Well then, get ready," He pulled a card out of his pocket—an invitation. "All people are required to meet in the dining room for a special dinner and production."

"Oh, okay," I threw my luggage on the bed. I blushed—was I supposed to get dressed in front of him?

Edward made his way to the bed nearest the bathroom. "I'm guessing the luggage on that bed means it's yours?"

"Guess it does," I sighed.

I unzipped my luggage and stared at my neatly folded clothes. Did I have to wear something formal? Was this dinner something extraordinary? Questions began to flood my mind.

I looked up from my luggage overwhelmed with stress and caught eyes with Edward.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, my face flushing with red again. A new question popped into my head: Did I used to blush before I lost my memory?

Edward grinned again, revealing his fangs. I shuddered. "You're just so beautiful, Bella."

At that moment, I wasn't sure what reaction my face was showing. All I knew was this: Edward made me fall in love with him.

**Edward POV: **

Her red face quickly looked back down at her luggage. I rolled my eyes and jumped carefully onto my bed. I sighed. Why was it so hard trying to get a reaction from her? Sure she was blushing, but why can't she just say something back to me?

I wanted a sign to know that she still loved me.

"Okay, I'm going to change now," Bella said.

I rolled over in bed and my mouth dropped. Bella had just pulled out the same exact dress she wore to prom when we went together. A sharp pain filled my chest—if I had tears, I would have immediately cried.

Bella stared patiently at me. "It's a beautiful dress," She said, "I wish I can remember what I used it for …"

She stared deeply into the dress, then back at me. I was still upset and lost in my old memories. Without realizing it, Bella closed the bathroom door and was going to get dressed.

Everything was hurting me now. The pain in my chest began to throb—I quickly curled into a ball. I couldn't move anymore. Something was holding me down. The room began to swirl, and then suddenly, everything faded to black.

"_Does it hurt, little boy?" _

I struggled to fight against the black, the emptiness. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move, and I couldn't ignore the throbbing pain in my chest.

"_Does it feel nice, little boy?"_

"Who are you?" I groaned through my shut teeth.

"_I didn't like how you ignored me back at Bella's house, so I thought I'd come by to visit you."_

My eyes shot open with fear, and I was staring at the ceiling of the room. I sat up in bed and looked around. Nothing was different; I looked at the bathroom and heard the water running—Bella was taking a bath.

"What was that?" I whispered to myself.

"_I'm coming to get you, Edward."_

I looked around but saw no one. It was a voice in my head.

"_Heed my warning, look at the window on top of the dining room tonight at twelve o' clock."_

It was unbelievable—someone was contacting me through my thoughts. And most importantly, they were coming to get me.


End file.
